Weapon Platforms (Midnight)
The Midnight have an array of automated armament platforms designed to fulfill certain roles in combat. These systems are set to run on either automatic or manual targeting modes depending on the build and situation. While some of these are located on the ground, others can be found out of sea or even in space. Thunderclap AA-50 The Thunderclap is a mounted automated anti-aircraft turret capable of high concentrated damage at extreme range with pinpoint accuracy, but cannot target ground units or low-flying aircraft. These systems all employ physical ammo, more specifically the .50 caliber bullet. Capable of 7,000 shots a minute. Fusion Lance Fusion Lances are super-heavy turrets designed for extreme-range ship-to-ship combat. Requiring vast amounts of energy and a few seconds to charge, the Fusion Lance is unrivaled in pure power. A single shot could decimate a mountain. Plasma Warmonger The Warmonger turret uses Plasma-based ammunition to do massive damage to a large area, acting as direct artillery. However Plasma is the slowest kind of weapon system, giving fast-moving targets a chance to evade the attack. Slow-moving or stationary targets are extremely vulnerable to the attack, and will be reduced to little more than a gooey green puddle at the bottom of a glowing crater. Icarus AA-L The Icarus weapon was named by the first unit to ever fire it, and was named so due to the melting effect the Laser technology has on metal. Lasers hit their targets almost instantly, leaving the enemy with little chance to escape, but using these lightweight defences against large targets (such as battleships) will prove ineffective if used alone. Ion Cannon The Ion Cannon uses extremely powerful Laser/Plasma hybrid systems to decimate its target. The Ion Cannon is actually a large satellite that orbits Equestria, formerly masquerading as a communications satellite. The satellite requires thirty seconds to charge and has a cool-down of a minute. For the pure power the weapon poses, that's a small price to pay. Fusion Battery The Fusion Battery was designed after a Fusion Lance, but integrated into a collection of satellites that orbit Equestria. These satellites may launch a high-power Fusion bolt straight down, which is useful for blowing up enemy entrenchments, fortifications, and large ships. However Fusion energy has a longer travel-time than bullets, making these weapons ineffective against smaller ships. These satellites can be "free-aimed" to target other orbital objects or blow open a mountain. DarkRay The DarkRay is based off of DarkTech weaponry, and was designed specifically as a hybrid of the DarkBeam and DarkNuke. This huge cannon lies hidden in Ghastly Gorge until put to use, during which time it will take up to an hour to deploy before requiring another hour to charge. Once fully charged, the cannon can fire straight up to deflect its monstrous beam from specialised satellites and target nearly anywhere in Equestria. The DarkRay has an effect equal to the DarkNuke. If the power core is severely damaged and the weapon attempts to fire, the resulting overload would cause an end-of-the-world scenario as the unstoppable DarkNuke continues to expand, engulfing the entire city, planet, galaxy, and even universe. Thankfully, Kate stops this from happening at the end of Fallout: Endgame.